


Margaery Makes the Eight

by LizzyBasinah



Series: SALT AND HONEY [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBasinah/pseuds/LizzyBasinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once upon a time before king Robert went to Winterfell. Everyone is of age. May contain spoilers. Smutty.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time before king Robert went to Winterfell. Everyone is of age. May contain spoilers. Smutty.

Dorn is as good of a place to start as any, Margaery thought to herself. She didn't much care for the red sour, but she could easily start down and work her way up.  
She just wasn't sure quite how.  
She had never seen anything like it, not from that angle, at liest. She was curious, and bended down to have a better look.  
Prince Oberyns eyes were like velvet, and laughing softly he and took off her gown and smallclothes, cupping her full bosom.  
"Your taste in ladies clothing is impeccable, but you are lovelier naked, lady Margaery."  
Margaery smiled at the dashing man, but her eyes wandered towards the bed. She kneeled down, kissed the inner thight. Oberyn grunted with pleasure. Suddenly, Margaery pulled herself up,  
"I..."  
It was hard for her to admit she didn't know something,  
"I am not sure how... Will you guide me?"  
Prince Oberyn and Ellaria exchanched a quick glance. Oberyn stroke Margaerys cheek gently,  
"Don't worry. If you enjoy, she will as well. All else will follow."  
Margaery smiled with relief. She kneeled between Ellarias thighs, opened her folds wider with her fingers.  
"Lady Ellaria, it's so beautiful."  
Ellaria smiled,  
"But I am not a lady."  
"Not by birth, but certainly by nature."  
Margeary bended over to her, giving her folds a long, gentle lick.  
"Oh, that's good..."  
Margaery smiled to herself. Dorn was not sour at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The soldier was magnificent, head taller than most men, quicker, and wiser, seeming to anticipate their moves before they were made. Despite the fierceness, the soldier moved with grace, like she was dancing with her sword.  
When she took off her helmet, and Margaery saw lady Briennes golden hair and akwardness in her hands, when they didn't hold a sword she made up her mind. After all, she had only followed her brother to the Stormlands to keep him company while his lover was taking care of his other responsibilities. 

Storm Ends bathhouse was quite modest compared to Highgardens, but the other accesories were very pleasing. Margaery made sure Brienne saw her when she took off her gown, but then turned away modestly,  
"Lady Brienne, you wouldn't mind sharing a bath?"  
Briennes voice was brisk,  
"Of course not, lady Margaery, you are wellcome. Would you scrub my back, I'll scrub yours in return?"  
Margaery purred like a cat,  
"Oh lady Brienne, I would scrub you..."  
Brienne raised an eyebrow and looked alarmed, but Margaery smiled grabbing the luffa and held it between her breasts, getting into the tub. Her nipples pointed towards the ceiling. Margaery looked deep in Briennes sapphire eyes,  
"Turn around then, Brienne. You have such a beautiful name. May I call you Brienne? You can call me Marg, if you wish."  
Brienne turned around, and cleared her throat,  
"Of course, Marg..."  
Marg sighed softly when she saw Briennes muscular back. She scrubbed it with the luffa very gently and innocently. She pretented to loose her balance, pressed her teats against her back and wrapped her hands around him, but Brienne turned quicker than she had anticipated, supporting her gently,  
"Marg, are you allright?"  
Marg didn't let go, pretending a brave smile,  
"I must have twisted my ankle..."  
Brienne lifted her up to sot at the side of the pool,  
"Let me take a look."  
Brienne lifted her leg and searched her ankle. The water reached to her waist. Her long hands were utmost gentle. Marg spread her legs a bit as to ease Briennes work. She glanced her smooth folds but turned quickly away, blushing. Marg almost smirked.  
"It's not broken Marg."  
"Good. Now you can scrub my back."

"Oh, Brienne... It feels so good. Ahhmmm, you have strong hands."  
Marg turned abruptly and took hold of her hands.  
"They are beautiful. Would you scrub my teats as well?"  
She placed Briennes hands on her teats, cupping them. Her nipples were pointed. Brienne almost flinched away, but Marg smiled reassuringly. Brienne was very blushed,  
"I suppose, I could... scrub them."  
"And I'll scrub yours. Then, I'll lick your folds, Brienne, and show you a present I got from Ellaria of Dorne."

Brienne spread her legs blushing. Marg kneeled to her golden bush, licking her until she moaned and squirmed in pleasure.  
"Oh, Marg... Aaaaahh..."  
Brienne arched her back, and peaked whispering Margs name. Marg gave her kisses waiting for her to settle. She showed her Ellarias gift. Brienne stared at it with her sapphire eyes, and licked her lips,  
"Marg, I am still a virgin."  
Margaery kissed her on the mouth climing on top of her,  
"So am I. Don't worry, beautiful Brienne. I'll hold the reins."  
"Oh, Marg... Oh, you are... the perfect...lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, lady Margaery is headed for Kings Landing... Who will she meet?   
> I love requests!


	3. Chapter 3

Kings Landing

 

"You can stop wiggling your tits at my face, lass, I'll fuck you allright."  
"Oh, that's settled then."  
She started walking to the garden. He had expected her to blush and escape from seducing him. She turned to him and her smile was like sunshine after rain,  
"I like it gentle. Can you be gentle?"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, lass."

 

He was one of the fiercest men she had ever laid eyes on. She took off her skyblue dress. He saw that lady Margaery wasn't wearing her smallclothes. Her nipples were pointed and cheeks blushed,  
"Am I everything you hoped?"  
He felt his cock harden,  
"Yes, lass."  
Smiling she guided his battle hardened hands to cup her teats. Very slow, careful not to make him uncomfortable, she reached for his hair, stroke it drawing it away from his face. She opened his breeches releasing his cock. She pecked gently his burned face, kneeling before him. She gasped softly.   
"Ahhmm.. You are a... Hmmm..."  
The Hound grunted, when she wrapped her lips around his cock.  
"Everythig you hoped for?"  
Margaery couln't speak his cock in her mouth, but appraised him with her tongue otherwise.  
"Ahhh, lass... That's right... Uuuhhhhmmmm...."

 

Margaery was happy to see him hard again so soon after spilling in her mouth. She gave the Hound a dovey look.  
"You are big. I like it. My folds are getting slick only looking at you. I'll climb on top, but you must not move, until I say so. Is that good for you?"  
The Hound smiled softly,  
"More than good, lass."  
Margaery climbed on top of him legs astride. He caressed her nub, opening her wet folds with his finger, guiding his cock to her entrance. Margaery closed her eyes and let his big member slide in her.   
"Mmmhhhh... Sandor..."  
Margaery looked like a precious, blooming rose riding his cock, full teats bouncing, red lips in an ecstatic smile. She moaned breathlessly,  
"Aahh... This is getting, ah, too much... Would, aahhmmm, you help me, aahh..."  
Sandor lifted her up from his cock, placed her cunt on his face, licking her nub.  
"Oh, yes, yes, Sandor..."   
She turned and bended to take his cock in her mouth and giving Sandor a clear, tempting view to her rearside. His cock twiched,  
"Aahh, lass.."  
"Oh, I am... coming..."  
Margaery saw Sandors cock spill his cum like a fountain all over her, and shrieked peaking violently,  
"Highgarden!"


	4. Chapter 4

He did look like a skunk, with his grey strands of hair against the shiny black. Margaery liked his mouth though, when it kept talking. Smooth silky voice, sweet like mothersmilk, wrapped his words in a mesmerizing fog of full sentences.   
All nothing but foul fabrications. 

 

Margeary knew he was the most dangerous man in the Vale, but was not afraid. She smiled, because she knew what he was.  
Her smile made most men think of nonpolitical matters.  
"Oh, lord Petyr, my father will refuse the match."  
"But, surely being the lady of the Vale..."  
Margaery pressed gently her fingers on his lips,  
"No, lord Petyr."  
His gaze was astonished,  
"However, you are a very, very wicked man."  
A tiny hand groped his breeches,  
"And, a wicked man like you knows what it means."

Eyes widened, panting he said,  
"That... I must... be punished?"  
Margaerys voice gentle,  
"Yes, you must be punished, but I must warn you. I'll be very stern with you."  
"Thank you, mylady."  
"Bend over now."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yooo-hoooo? Where are youuuuuu?"  
Margaery rode her horse hard in the snowy woods,  
"Yoo-hooooooo?"  
She saw a black cloaked man between the trees, and galloped her horse to him.  
Once she got off the saddle, he was gone again. 

 

Suddenly, someone grabbed her waist and turned her around.   
"Oh!"  
Black, thick hair fell to his shoulders in untamed waves framing high cheekbones and innocent grey eyes. He was the most delicious wolf ever,  
"You are a hard man to find, lord Stark."  
Lord Benjens grey eyes flashed, and Margaery realised they were not innocent at all. He gave her a wry smile,  
"You are an excellent rider, lady Margaery."  
Margaery tried to take a step back, but he did not let her go,  
"And in the wrong place."

Feeling very uncomfortable, Margaery tried to give him her best smile. Her lips shivered a bit and her heart pounded. Lord Stark was still holding her close,  
"You know I am a man of the Nigths Watch?"  
"Of course!"  
Benjen pressed her agaist a tree and turned her around,   
"You should know better than to go looking for crows."  
The crow pulled her skirts up,   
"I haven't touched a highborn lady in years..."  
"Mmmhh..."  
Taking his strong, battlehardened hand under her smallclothes, he searched her smooth folds, relishing it, and Margaery felt herself ready for him,  
"You are a true man of the Nights Watch, are you not, lord Benjen?"  
"Brothers of the Nights Watch seek no glory or gratitude."  
"You are the real sword in the darkness!"  
Trying to turn aroud and give him equal pleasure she was receiving, she caressed his sides, but he firmly forced her hands still.

Untying his cloak, he ment to throw it on the snow,  
"Please, keep your black cloak on..."  
Unceremoniously he untied Margaerys cloak instead and shuffed her on it in to the snowy ground,  
"Mmhh, oh... Tell me more of the Brothers of the Nightswatch, please!"  
Benjen grunted and did his bidding.

 

When Margaery managed to pull up her skirts and get up, Benjen Stark had disappeared again.  
"Lord Benjen?"  
She searched the snow for footprints but could not find any.  
"Piss and blood!"  
No man had ever done such things to her before, not even the Red Viper of Dorne. She hollered,  
"Yoo-hooooo... Please come baaaack!"  
Margaery peeked behind every tree and rock, but he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The snow in the north must have put a spell on her, otherwise she would have not missed it in the fertile Riverlands. Where had Benjen Stark disappeared to?

 

He was a fine dancer and knew how to keep a lady smiling. A little too well, Margaery pondered. The Riverrun was good enough, but would it suffice to be the scorned lady of a good enough castle.   
Edmure Tully was not the kind to settle for one woman.

The piper halted, and she faced her parter again,  
"I am afraid Lady Olenna will not agree to the match."  
Lord Edmure looked surprised and offended,  
"Why not?"  
Margaerys gentle smile smoothed his heart.   
"Riverrun is so far. She would miss me dreadfully."  
Staring at her teats, he spoke,  
"That saddens me a great deal, lady Margaery. Riverrun is brightened by your presence."

The piper played a new tune.  
"You have a lovely bum, lord Edmure, firm but round. Would you visit my chambers tonight?"  
"Oh, Margaery, I am honored! Dare I ask, I wonder."  
"Of course! We are good friends by now, for sure!"  
"Would you consider making me wear one of your dresses..?"  
"I would love to, Edmure! But you would only be a true lady if we sprinkled you with perfume as well..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmm, your pussy is delicious..."  
Golden head between her legs nibbled her inner thighs and his tongue found her nub like he had a map carved in his mind. Margaery panted,  
"Oh! Just there! Oh!"  
He was more agreeable than she ever imagined a lion could be.  
"Mmmhh... Ah, ah,ah!"  
His tongue gave her nub more and more pressure. She caressed his golden hair, and in just seconds reached an intense climax.  
Margaery tried to get up to embrace her sweet lover, but was shivering yet so intensly, she had to let it go,  
"Aaaaahh... You are a natural, lord Tyrion!"  
The Imp sipped his wine,  
"I aim to please, lady Margaery."

 

Margaery smiled caressing lord Tyrion face,  
"Me too. Lie on your back. It is my turn to taste you. While we are at it, call me Margaery."  
"Oh, Margaery..."  
After kissing the tip of his cock, she too aimed to please, taking him deep in her mouth while fondling his stones.  
"Perfect, Margaery!"  
He closed his eyes,  
"Mmhhh, aahhh..."  
"Do not hold back, Tyrion. We have all night."  
Just in seconds, the lion spilled his seed in Margaerys tender mouth. His seed didn't have the bitter taste that was in most mens cum, so she did not mind swallowing it at all. 

 

"So, lady Margaery, shall we be cousins?"  
"What do you reckon, lord Tyrion?"  
The Imp caressed her cheek tenderly,  
"I reckon, lady Olenna will refuse the match between you and Lancel."  
Margaery chuckled,  
"You are a wise man, lord Tyrion, and ready again, I see. Shall I bend on my fours, or would you like me to take the reins? Any which way, I am game."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Sam, it is so good to be home!"

The library was always cosy when Samwell Tarly was in Highgarden. His brown eyes flickered when he gave her his most innocent smile.   
"Welcome back to Reach, Marg."  
"Don't look at me like that, Sam! Lady Olenna sent me here to improve my heraldry!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his books. He started humming a tune that tickled every inch of her skin.  
"Sam! You are teasing me on purpose!"

Sam looked up from his books again, and asked very innocently,  
"Marg, if you are here to study heraldry, maybe you should put Florian ja Jonguil away, then?"  
She pretended to be shocked,  
"What? Are you spying on me?"  
"I could recommend a good book about heraldry, Marg, if you want..."  
Throwing Florian and Jonguil at him, she laughed,  
"Oh, shut up Sam!"

Sam closed his book,  
"You are never here to study, Marg."  
Margaery gave him a smile,  
"But I am. I am here to study you, Sam."

He was always the best read.


End file.
